Urinary calculus is a common disease, which has been threatened to human health. Recently, with the further study of the causes of urinary calculus, the common treatment methods thereof mainly includes: 1) take lithagogue medicine, of which the effect is not good enough and brings side effect; 2) extracorporeal shock wave lithotripsy (ESWL) technique, which is difficult to operate and required repeated treatments, and it is easily to have lithotripsy residual after the treatment which is harmed to the kidney; 3) the treatment of percutaneous nephrolithotomy (PCNL), Ureteroscopic lithotripsy (URL), and laparoscopic ureterolithotomy (LS) and the like, which have disadvantages such as having expensive costs, high risk, more complication and the residual calculus being hardly removed.
In order to solve above problems, a multi-functional renal calculus lithagogue machine was disclosed in a Chinese Patent Application (Application No. CN 93112128), which is composed of a bouncing device, a percussion device, an electrotherapy device, an electrical control device, a supporting cabinet, a platform and so on. Such machine combines percussive, bouncing and electrotherapeutic functions which are functionally and cooperated together so as to perform lithagogue treatment for various parts of the human body separately or synchronously. However, such machine is unable to immediately detect the lithagogue result, thus it is difficult to ensure the lithagogue effect.
In another Chinese Application, of which the application number is 200410004386.X, a urinary working stage was disclosed. The urinary working stage includes a U-shaped arched frame, an X-ray resource is provided at one end of the frame, and an image processing device is provided at the other end of the frame. The image processing device is cooperated with the X-ray resource. The urinary working stage further includes an examination platform connected to the U-shaped arched frame. The X-ray resource and the image processing device can be moved independently in relative to the U-shaped arched frame. A comminuting treatment head, by which performs the lithagogue treatment of the human urinary, is provided on the U-shaped arched frame. However, during the treatment, the working stage cannot synchronously adjust the position of the treatment platform based on the examined result so as to be unable to obtain a better effect.
Therefore, there is a need to have a lithagogue equipment in vitro which is easily to be operated and obtain a good lithagogue effect.